Finding My Mate
by Markosgirl69
Summary: Meg is Paul's little sister. She's watched all of her brother finding their mates and upon seeing their happiness wants it for herself, and she'll do anything to get it, even disobeying David. Rated M just in case. Klaus/OC
1. Hello

Finding My Mate

I truly hated my life.

There's no other way to say it.

Let me explain. I live with my older brother, and I love him dearly, as well as the brothers we adopted when we became vampires. Yes, that's right, vampires. I grew up with my brother Paul, and we were always really close even though there was a 7 year difference between us. He's 21 and I'm 14, and I will forever be 14, which fucking sucks!

We ran away from our abusive dad when I turned 14. Paul stayed around to take care of me but when my father tried to sexually assault me for the first time we both knew we had to leave. We ended up in Santa Carla. It was a cool town, complete with boardwalk and a great place for runaways. One night when my brother was out trying to find food for us he met Marko, who it turns out is mated to my brother…didn't see that coming. Paul agreed to stay and be turned if I could stay too, which of course they allowed, a vampire would do anything to get their mate after all. David insisted my brother be changed that night, as well as me. He couldn't have me knowing about vampires and not being one of them.

Before you start saying something like "Aww, that's so cute, she's mated to David/Dwayne and everything is going to be happy" No! Even thinking about them like that makes me sick to my stomach. They're my brothers and I love them…even if David is an asshole sometimes. Loving them isn't enough though. Michael and Sam recently came into our lives, who were coincidentally David and Dwayne's mates, so now I was the only one alone, and having 6 brothers is a hassle. David doesn't let me leave by myself, he knows how much I hate how we are and being lonely all the time and he knows I would leave, they all do and they won't risk it so someone is with me nearly all the time.

They're suffocating me. I want to be happy like they all are…is that too much to ask for. I need to get out of here, and I have a way to do it finally.

I had recently met a witch at a local psychic shop and she told me about these rings. Lapis Lazuli, they allow you to go out into the daylight. Witches are the only ones who can make them which is why most vampires don't know about them, witches and vampires hate each other. After hearing my story she decided to make me one. She genuinely liked me, while hating my brothers, but that's a whole other thing. She made one for me and tonight is the night I'm getting it.


	2. Witches and Leaving

Finding My Mate

"Zoey, you don't know what you've done for me tonight. I am forever in your debt." She shook her head handing me the ring which I quickly slid on.

"Just tell your mate when you do find him that my debt is paid." She insisted and I was stunned.

"You know who he is? Tell me! Where do I go?" She smiled at me, easily pushing me from her store.

"I cannot tell you that. Follow your heart." She said before the door was slammed in my face.

"What was that about sis?" Paul questioned, walking up to me. I shrugged to him.

"I decided to get a reading done, thought it would be funny." He laughed before taking my arm and walking back toward the bikes.

"Sun'll be up soon, let's get going." He said, straddling his bike and pulling me behind him. I saw Marko beside us, as well as Dwayne with Sam on his bike, and David with Michael.

"Let's go boys!" David shouted, taking off and I couldn't help feeling left out of that.

I was definitely going to miss riding with my boys, they're like wild animals. Paul had taught me to ride a few years back. I still look 14 of course but since when did we ever care about laws, and technically I'm 46. We got back to the cave and went directly to bed, not wanting to get caught in the sun and quickly passed out, everyone but me. The thing about us is we're very heavy sleepers so I knew once I fell asleep I would be out. I had to get out of here first. I flew down easily, and quietly, crawling through the tunnel and easing my hand into the sun, feeling it on my skin for the first time in 32 years. I quickly crawled the rest of the way and changed my clothes. I was now wearing fresh black skinny jeans, an AC/DC tank top and my signature black beanie. My brothers always wear the same thing, and while I change my clothes often thanks to Lucy washing them, I never take off my hat, Paul having been the one to give it to me.

I grabbed all my money which consisted of about 4000 dollars. Taking all the money from the scumbags you feed on pays off over time. I shoved it into my bag and ran for it. I got a cab to the airport and jumped on the first flight available, which happened to be to Virginia. Oh well, here I go. Somehow I got through security without someone stopping a 14 year old by herself, and boarded the plane easily, before finally passing out.


	3. Mates and Hiding

Finding My Mate

We landed in Virginia 14 hours later and I easily found a motel that wouldn't ask any questions. I went to a diner, fed on a drunk, and disposed of the body in a dumpster before setting it on fire. I couldn't help but think about my boys and what they must be doing right now. Probably looking for me, David probably wants to kill me by now.

I spent the rest of the night sleeping, figuring if I made myself sleep now I could stay awake in the day time.

I stayed in Virginia, just hanging around, moving to different towns for a while. Whenever I thought of leaving it felt like I couldn't bring myself to, so I just kept traveling, but something about the next town I was in made my heart sing. My stomach developed all these butterflies as I passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, and I quickly found I hated this small town. It was simple, quaint, and everything my boardwalk wasn't, I wanted to be back there, the night life is what I live for, the lights, the music, but I couldn't go back, it was almost like a tether pulling me into town, not letting me turn back.

I found a small boarding house right in the middle of town and checked in with a nice old lady before dropping off my stuff and walking around. Now that I'm in the real world with people all the time I felt kind of gross that I was still in my clothes, but vampires don't have washing machines where I'm from. There was a mall in the town I passed before this and I planned on going and getting a new outfit as soon as this one was worn out. After living with boys in a cave for 30 years I was nothing if not used to being dirty. I sat at the bar of a place called Mystic Grill and ordered a bourbon. I had to flash my fangs before the bartender got it for me, but he seemed almost angry about what I am, not scared. "Who in their right mind would change a child? You can't be more than 15!"

"14 actually, and chill out, I've come to terms with it. Does everyone know about the supernatural in this town?"

"No, so don't go flashing your fangs anymore, there are hunters around here. At the same time though you might have to be more scared of the vampires. Was your maker a Mikaelson? It wouldn't shock me one of them could do this to a child! Probably Kol!"

"Um…okay. Sure. I'm Meg by the way." I played off his question, not wanting to admit to where I'm really from.

"Matt, don't worry, I'll talk to Damon, he'll get everyone to leave you alone. Especially if you have dirt on the Mikaelsons." He quickly walked away and I rolled my eyes, finishing my drink. I hung around for the next hour watching the TV before deciding to leave. That's when I heard it. "How Could You!? Even You Can't Be That Cold Hearted! To Change A 14 Year Old!" Matt was screaming at a man who had just walked in a sat at a booth with who I assumed was his family.

"What are you talking about? We don't change anyone under 18, we made that agreement a long time ago young Matt." Another guy explained. He was wearing a suit and looked very businessy.

"Explain her then!" He demanded pointing at me and I froze under their stares. I quickly jumped from my seat, speeding to the door and sprinting into the forest. I could hear them behind me almost immediately. I quickly took off, flying up into a tree for some coverage and hiding in between some branches, seeing 4 people stop below me.

"I don't understand, the trail stops here!" The girl hissed.

"Rebekah, calm down. Do you smell anything Niklaus? You would pick it up better than us."

"No Elijah, nothing. It's like she disappeared. After 1000 years I will not lose her! I will have every hybrid in town looking for her! I will finally have my mate!" He growled and it was at that moment I took a deep smell. I was hit with an overwhelming scent of leather, pine and what could only be described as home. I felt almost high in that moment, like I was safe and nothing could bring me down from my cloud, and then he was gone. They all were suddenly gone. Traditional vampires, they had to be to run that fast, or cold ones, but they didn't sparkle in the sun. Suddenly wishing I had paid attention in some of Max's mating lessons, I didn't know what to do. I walked slowly all the way back to the boarding house and grabbed my bag, leaving back to town. I followed the strong scent that seemed to be everywhere, back into streets with houses on them. There was a large house on the edge of town where the scent was coming from and I quickly hid in the trees surrounding the house. I listened carefully as they talked inside.

"You have every hybrid out there looking, everyone who could ever want into your good graces will be looking for her. We'll find her Niklaus, preferably before you start getting violent. She has to know who you are to her."

"She's 14 Elijah, no she doesn't. I mean yeah, she has to know there's something different about him but that doesn't mean she understands he's her mate. She's a child, and we don't know how old she really is. For all we know she may actually be 14." Rebekah explained causing a large crash to come from inside.

"Niklaus! Calm Down! Your anger will solve nothing! All you will do is scare her if she does show up! We'll teach her what we must, she is family now. We will help you, Always and Forever."


	4. Meeting and Understanding

Finding My Mate

I stayed outside for a while just listening and from what I could tell I really should have listened to Max. Klaus wasn't acting like my brothers when they found their mates, he was acting like he was…in pain…

He finally decided he couldn't stay inside, he needed to go out and look for me, his family followed along behind him. It was a few hours later and I had finally decided to push myself to meet him when they get back, when I saw a man sneaking through the back yard with a blonde girl.

"We wait for them to open the door, they won't expect a thing, and when we stake Klaus the others will be too distracted by him to chase us. We finally have the white oak stake, we're going to put it to good use Caroline."

"Yes, but aren't there better ways to do this Damon?" He shrugged as they got in. I didn't know what to do as they walked into the house the car pulled up out front. I took off quickly, landing on the front of the car, causing everyone to scream.

"Oh, thank god, Elijah, call it all off, tell everyone we found her." Klaus said, jumping from the car and helping me down. Everyone else was walking toward the house as I felt myself pulling tightly into Klaus' arms, making me almost forget why I scared them half to death.

"Damon and Caroline are in there." I whispered to him and he looked at me suddenly.

"Elijah!" He shouted causing his brother to freeze. Klaus shoved me toward Rebekah before walking to the door and pushing it open, standing back as Damon lunged and missed Klaus by a few inches. Klaus and Elijah grabbed him quickly, and I jumped, catching the stake as it flew from his hands, holding it tightly to my chest.

Caroline shoved Klaus away and grabbed Damon, taking off with Elijah, Kol and Rebekah behind them. I ran to Klaus who was just sitting up and froze upon looking at me. I tossed the stake to the side when I realized he was looking at it and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hello love. I'm alright, I promise. Are you?" I nodded and he smiled, helping me up. I stopped short as he was walking inside and he turned to see me. "No human owns this house, you don't need permission love."

"Doesn't matter, I need permission from whoever owns it, human or not."

"You're an off breed then…a night walker?" I nodded and he sighed. "Come on in love, there's a lot we need to talk about." I followed him inside and he led me up to his room and into the bathroom. "Do you have clean clothes in your bag?"

"I feel like your definition of clean is different than mine, so no." He chuckled slightly and turned on the shower.

"I'll leave some of Rebekah's clothes on the counter, you shower, take your time." I turned, seeing myself in the mirror and cringing. I looked terrible. Good thing about a cave is you don't have to see yourself, you don't care what you look like. I quickly washed my body and hair, watching the caked on dirt go down the drain, and stepped out, drying and pulling on the pair of pajamas that were left in the bathroom. As I opened the door I found Klaus lounging on his bed with my bag in front of him. "I didn't think you would mind, I was going to wash your clothes for you, but we may as well just go shopping and get you new stuff. Can I ask why you have so much cash in your bag?"

"How else am I supposed to buy things? I get new clothes every now and again, I get human food sometimes, and ive been renting hotel rooms. Sleeping in a bed again is surprisingly nice. As is your shower." He looked at me stunned.

"You don't normally sleep in a bed?" I shook my head. "Where are you from love? Who changed you?"

"David. My brother. Well, my real brother is Paul, and we ran away from home cause my dad was abusing me, Paul met Marko who was his mate, and said he would only join their pack if I could stay. David insisted I was turned that night so that I couldn't tell their secret. That was 32 years ago, They're all my brothers now. Paul, Marko, David and Dwayne. But David met Michael and Dwayne met Sam, and they were all really happy and I wanted that too but David wouldn't let me out to even try and find my mate, so I met a witch, who gave me this ring, and I ran away. That was about a week ago." His jaw was practically on the floor.

"Where did you live before?"

"A cave in Santa Carla California, my family is the reason it's called the murder capital of the world. There was no washing machine, we just wear what we wear, until David's creator Max met his mate Lucy who washes our stuff sometimes. They live in a house, but we can't stay there cause we're too rowdy." I chuckled and Klaus smiled at me.

"Well, there's a perfectly good washing machine here, and a shower to use whenever you want okay?" I nodded. "You have a bed right here." He stated, grabbing my arms and pulling me onto his bed. "Nice and comfortable, and I will buy you as many clothes as you want." I grinned, pushing him backwards on the bed and straddling him quickly. "Woah love, slow down, we just met, I want you to be comfortable first."

"You…you don't…want me…?" He looked stunned as I felt tears come to my eyes and I sat against the head board.

"Hey, calm down, of course I do love! I just don't want to rush you. I don't even know your name yet." He chuckled, making me smile. "There's that beautiful smile."

"I'm Meg. I'm sorry about running before by the way, I just kind of freaked out. I mean I was looking for my mate but I didn't expect to find him the first week. God I so owe Zoey."

"Who?" He questioned and I suddenly remembered what she said.

"Zoey was the witch who made my ring. She told me to follow my heart and it would lead me to you, also to tell you her debt to you was paid."

"Noted. I'll have to thank her soon. Now, come down stairs, I have my witch working on something for you."

"For me?" I grinned as he led me down stairs.

"Yes love. It's a spell to age you a little. I don't think you want to continue to be 14 forever do you?"

"You…you can do that?" He nodded and I jumped into his arms, kissing him harshly, and he kissed back, holding me to his chest. "I thought I would be like this forever."

"I'll always take care of you love. I promise."


	5. Ageing and Shopping

Finding My Mate

We walked into the living room to find Klaus' family and another man who quickly sat me down. I was introduced to the family and heard Klaus explaining where I came from to his family while Maddox set up the spell.

"We are so going shopping! You need clothes! A phone! New shoes! Shopping spree!" Rebekah was so excited and I have to admit I was too.

"My brothers never shopped with me, I'm so glad you want to! But I can't afford all that stuff." I told her making everyone laugh.

"Of course you can love. My money is your money now. You can have whatever you want." Maddox soon started the spell and I felt my body becoming all tingly. I felt my clothes becoming tighter around my chest and butt and when he finally stopped chanting I looked down, seeing…well, seeing my boobs. I had gone from an A to at least a D, my hair was longer and I soon found Rebekah standing with a mirror in front of me.

"Thank You!" I shouted, jumping into Klaus' arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you like it love. I didn't want to date a 14 year old for the rest of eternity. While I would do anything for you, of course, I still felt weird." I nodded.

"That's why my brothers never let me date. They could only see me as their 14 year old sister. I always felt wrong in my body."

He shook his head. "You are perfect my love. Everything about you is perfection." I heard a chorus of 'Aww' from behind me and Klaus glared at his siblings.

"Come on, I'll lend you some jeans and a top and we can go shopping, just you and me. We need to get to know each other. I've always wanted a sister!"

"Me Too!" I grinned, hugging her before she pulled me upstairs. She gave me a pair of jeans which fit me perfectly before pausing.

"None of my shirts will fit you. Borrow something from Klaus' drawer until we get to the mall, then you can change." I ran to Klaus' room, grabbing a shirt from his drawer before following her downstairs.

"Is that my shirt?" Klaus asked as we were about to walk out.

"Yeah, none of Rebekah's shirts would fit my-uh, they wouldn't fit." I blushed and he laughed out loud, pulling me to him.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart. I love how you've grown, you are absolutely beautiful. I am looking forward to appreciating every part of your body soon." He whispered, nuzzling into my neck.

"Come on Nik, we have to go. She really needs a bra." Rebekah laughed, pulling me to the car. The drive to the mall was full of girl talk, something I had never had. I mean there was Star, who was David's whore for a while before he killed her after finding Michael, but she never liked me and vise versa. "Okay, lets go." We went to all her favorite stores but there wasn't much I liked. I got a few pairs of jeans here and there, and a few pairs of heels (Apparently every girl needs heels, even if, like me, you're going to die in them), but I didn't start buying clothes until we got to Hot Topic. "You like this store? I've never been here."

"My brothers and I are into a lot of 80's music. We were a motorcycle gang that terrorized the boardwalk. This is just my type of stuff I guess…why…do you think Klaus won't like it?"

"Hey, calm down, He'll like you in anything. Wear whatever makes you comfortable. Although he will demand you have some dresses for nice occasions, he'll be just fine with all this. He loves you." I nodded looking around, grabbing a few Led Zeppelin shirts, as well as AC/DC, Queen, and The Doors. I got a few others, Supernatural, Harry Potter (which I loved and my brothers couldn't find out why, except Dwayne who loves to read with me), and some other cute stuff. I grabbed a bunch of skinny jeans of all colors, as well as tights, stockings, and some underwear. "You can get this underwear, but were also going to Victoria's Secret, you need lingerie." She said, smirking as we paid. She quickly compelled 2 teenage boys to follow us around a carry our bags for us. We stopped at Journeys, getting me some new Osiris' and a few pairs of combat boots, before venturing into Victoria's Secret. Rebekah made me model for her, and helped me pick what was right since I had never bought fancy underwear before. I mostly got lacy boy shorts, but she made me get a few thongs and like a million bras. "Alright, I think we're done." She said just after stopping at the Apple store and getting me a phone, IPad and laptop.

We stuffed everything into the car and Rebekah compelled the boys to forget ever meeting us, and we journeyed home. I had managed to change in the car into a new bra and pantie set, red skinny jeans, and a top that read 'Normal People Scare Me'. We realized when we arrived that none of the guys were here and we quickly moved everything upstairs. "Do you think he'll want me to put my stuff in his room. I mean you have like 3 extra rooms, and obviously we will be sleeping together but I don't want him to feel like I'm on top of him all the time." She looked at me like I was insane.

"Look, traditional vampires and nightwalkers are clearly different when it comes to mates. I don't know everything that went on when you lived with those 6 guys in a cave, but he wants you there. He's probably in pain right now, rushing to get back here to see you. He cleared out half his closet already and his drawers just for you. And look, a place to put all your bathroom stuff." She said, showing me a shelf in the bathroom closet for me.

"He did all this for me? Wow…you're right it's really different. The moment my kind sees their mates they kind of…attack them for lack of a better word. They mate with them immediately so that no one else can claim them. That's part of the reason I didn't find him right away after I realized what we were, I was nervous. While my kind loves their mate, the dominant doesn't feel the need to be with their mate constantly like the submissive does, which makes them all the more dependent when they are paying attention to them. It always made me kind of sad thinking my mate wouldn't want to be around me all the time, but I guess I would rather have Klaus part of the time than none of the time." I shrugged before feeling arms around me.


	6. Insecurities and Comfort

Finding My Mate

"That will never happen to us love. I need you, all the time. Of course there are going to be moments when we do something apart but that's just what people do. I will never hurt you just to make you more dependent on me, that's horrible. I want you to be in here with me, and if you try and move your stuff to another room I will spank your ass so help me god." I felt myself get wet at the thought of that and blushed, realizing he could probably smell my arousal and thanking god Rebekah had walked out. "Not the reaction I was expecting love, but welcome all the same." He laughed, turning me around and kissing me firmly. "I love you, and I will always want you with me."

"I love you too Niklaus, always."

"And forever." He grinned, before helping me put my clothes away.

"Rebekah tried putting my mind at ease but, I kind of need to ask, you don't mind how I dress do you? I mean I dress way different than anyone I've seen around here." He grinned, pulling a pair of boots from its box and placing them in the closet with the rest of our shoes.

"I don't mind what you wear love. In fact I think you look rather sexy like this. While it's true, I usually date girls that dress very girly, there's something about this that's just you, and I told you before, you are perfect in my eyes. I will insist that you have some dresses though, in case we ever go out somewhere nice, or I take you to a meeting with me. I'm never going to dictate what you can and can't wear, I promise." He kissed my head softly as we finally finished putting everything away.

"Yeah, Bekah mentioned that…we need to talk about that actually…" He looked at me curiously before pulling me to sit on the bed with him. "I don't wear dresses…I don't go to fancy dinners, or that kind of stuff. I don't know how to do all that Nik…I've lived in a cave for 30 plus years and before that I was a socially awkward 14 year old with no friends except my brother, who hid in her room day in and day out to avoid my dad, and basically the human race. I don't know etiquette or how to act in fancy places where I won't embarrass you, and I don't want that…"

"Hey…Hey…HEY!" He yelled in the middle of my rant, trying to calm me down as I started panicking. "I will show you whatever I need to, and you will never embarrass me. Who knows, you might like being fancy once in a while, we'll take it slow, I promise." I shook my head, pulling away from him, only to have him hold me tighter to his chest.

"I feel like a giant pain in the ass. I don't know how to be human anymore! I wear torn apart clothes, I'm dirty, I can't function around too many people, and I'm so used to sleeping upside down that I got nauseous the first two nights I slept in a bed. You've had to move your whole life around for me and I've only been here a day! You have to teach me all this stuff that should be common knowledge, I feel so stupid and you deserve so much more. You're so perfect, you deserve a women who's more mature, and experienced and perfect, not some vampire virgin who can't-" I found myself cut off by his lips slamming into mine so hard that if I was human they would bruise. He pulled me so that I was straddling his lap, and we stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of each other.

"I will not have you sit here and put yourself down like that. You've had an unfortunate life so far. Everything you know is going to change. You're going to become more human, you're going to learn how to act in society, you're going to have the option of wearing clean clothes and showering like you couldn't before. I will always take care of you love, because you are mine and I love you with all my heart. My mate. Mine!" He growled, kissing down my neck, sinking his fangs into my flesh, marking me as his. While the wound will heal, it will leave a scar that only other supernaturals can see, and his scent is now all over me.

"Thank you." I said as he pulled back and looked at me. "No one has ever taken care of me like this. Not even Paul."

"Do you miss them?" I nodded and he sighed.

"They were my family for 32 years, Paul for 46, I will always love them, but if I have to give them up to be here then I will. I'm sure they won't miss me that much anyway. I'm pretty sure the only reason they kept me around was because I was pack and Max wanted to keep our pack together. They never really included me in anything, hunting, going out, all their stupid drinking games. They all just wanted to be with their mates, or hang out with just the guys and I didn't fall into those categories. I'm actually pretty sure David hated me, but I never really questioned it. I think I'll miss Santa Carla more than anything, the night life there was what I lived for. The music, and lights, the crappy food, rides, games, concerts. I want to take you there sometime, I want you to see everything I loved about my life."

"I'm sorry your brothers made you feel like that love, but I'm sure they all loved you. They probably just didn't know what to do with a girl they couldn't have sex with. They're all 18-20 right?" I nodded. "They never reached maturity before they were turned, it's usually around 24 or 25. I was turned when I was 26, Kol just squeezed by at 24, which is why he still acts like a child sometimes I'm sure."

"What about Rebekah? She's only 20, like me now I guess."

"Girls mature faster than boys, usually 18-19. Now that you're 20 I'm sure that you're going to notice some changes in your attitude, in fact they've already started. While you still have insecurities like any women, especially in a newly mated couple, you're not the same timid, shy girl you were when you arrived earlier. I hope to abolish those insecurities soon enough. Also I would love to come see your home. Now that you're 20 I highly doubt they'll recognize you, especially after we mate, my scent should cover yours enough that they won't notice it if we do run into them." I nodded, hugging him to me, watching as he turned over, laying on his back and putting his head on my lap, looking up at me upside down. "Now, just have to ask, did you say you were a virgin?"


	7. Smut Warning

Finding My Mate

(Smut Ahead, Don't Like Don't Read)

I paused before nodding shyly. "That's amazing love. You've made me the happiest man alive, I will be the only one who's ever touched you, and the only man that ever will." His voice became dangerously low toward the end. "You're all mine love. Mine!" He growled, pulling me to lay on his chest and claiming my lips. I soon found him hovering over me, missing his shirt, as he pealed mine off my body. "You're perfect, absolutely perfect. I'm going to worship you like a queen my love." I moaned as he kissed and licked his way down my jaw to my neck, and over my collar bone, where my moan got increasingly louder as he bit me softly. "Oh, so my princess likes to be bitten huh? Let's see if we can get you to make that noise again." He smirked, his voice hoarse. He unhooked my bra before tossing it onto the floor and quickly latching onto one of my nipples. I was a moaning mess by the time he had finished teasing and biting them and begun kissing down my stomach. I froze as he began unbuttoning my jeans and he looked up at me as soon as he noticed.

"I've never been naked in front of a guy before…let alone with my body now…I just-"

"Stop. Stop the insecurities. You will never be anything other than perfect to me. I worship you love, and I always will. Please, let me do this, I want to make your first time memorable. Let me touch you, I'll make you feel so good, I promise." He swore, kissing my lips again softly. I nodded as I found myself unable to speak. He unzipped my jeans and worked to peal the tight fabric from my body, followed by my panties and I felt myself blushing as he nudged my legs apart, leaning down to kiss my thighs.

"What are you doing?" I questioned nervously.

"I want to taste you. Will you let me do that for you lovely?" I nodded after a short pause as he placed my legs onto his shoulders and nudged my clit with his nose.

"What-What do I do? I don't know what…" I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he licked straight up my pussy.

"Just feel princess. Enjoy everything I'm doing to you. You smell delicious." He growled before shoving his face back between my legs, making me cry out. I threw my hands over my mouth, not wanting his family to hear me before he suddenly stopped. "The rooms are magically soundproof, so let me hear you scream for me love." I clung to the sheets with one hand as my other found its way into Klaus' hair, tugging on it as the pleasure coursed through my body.

I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, and tried pulling him back from what he was doing. He slapped my hand away and I clung to the sheets even tighter than before. "Klaus! I'm…I'm gonna…I don't…Can't…FUCK!" I screamed as the tension released and I saw Klaus flinch back slightly, before digging his face back into me, licking me clean. I felt almost as if I was about to pass out when he crawled back up my body, I was breathing heavily and couldn't form a sentence to save my life. "That was…and you…I've never…amazing!"

"Was that your first orgasm baby girl?" I nodded. "You've never gotten yourself off? Why?"

"Max said I shouldn't. That all my firsts were for my mate. I did touch myself sometimes, but never enough to get off, it was frustrating." I was still out of breath and I felt Klaus kissing my neck again.

"Well, now you have me to get you off whenever you want kitten. I'm sure if you've never done it before that you don't know you squirt." I looked at him shocked. "Yes love. All over my face." He smirked as he pulled his pants and boxers off of his body, tossing them away, letting me look at him fully. "I'm all yours princess, you can touch me all you want, whenever you want." He took my hand, guiding it to his cock and I gently wrapped my fingers around him, stroking lightly, hearing a soft moan come from his lips. "This is what I've been missing all these years? People say sex with your mate is the best sex you'll ever have, I've never felt this amount of pleasure before and you've barely touched me yet. God baby girl, what are you doing to me?" I tried pushing him over, wanting to return the favor he had just done for me, but he grabbed my arms, pinning them above me. "There will be plenty of time for that later love, right now I need to be inside of you. This will hurt a little, I'll go slow, I promise." I nodded as I felt him line himself up with me before easing into me slowly, pulling me onto him by my hips. I shut my eyes and focused on anything but the burning pain in my crotch until he thrust up making me cry out. "It's okay, Just breathe love, it's alright. It will ease up soon. God, you're so warm for me princess, I fit inside you perfectly. Your pussy was made for me." I tried my hardest to relax, and felt it begin to work as Klaus nibbled on my neck, but as his fangs sunk into my flesh I couldn't help my body pushing up into him making him move inside me. "Fuck love you're amazing! Are you ready?" I nodded slowly, feeling him pull almost all the way out of me and easing back in again. The slight sting that I felt was overshadowed by the incredible pleasure.

"Klaus, please?" I moaned making him thrust a little harder this time. It only took a few more thrusts for him to hit my spot head on, making me scream.

"There we go princess, let me hear you!" He demanded, thrusting harder now, putting one of my legs over his shoulder for a better angle that had me practically begging for him. I never thought I would be this vocal in bed, but it was like I couldn't shut my mouth if I tried.

"Klaus…so good…gonna cum…fuck…"

"Wait, hold it love. Wait for me!" His thrusts got harder and faster and just when I thought I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. "Cum for me love, now!" I released that beautiful tension and I felt him cum inside me. I clung to him tightly and we stayed still, holding each other for a few moments. "Fuck! That, was the best sex I've ever had." His voice was thick and heavy and as he rolled off of me I knew he was exhausted. He held me to him tightly, drifting off and I easily pealed my body from his, making him moan, before going and cleaning myself off. I took a warm, damp rag, pulling back the covers and cleaning him off as well, making him open his eyes.

"I had to clean you off, I bled a little, sorry." I tossed the rag into the hamper and soon found myself cuddled into my mates body with the covers surrounding us.

"I love you princess. Have a good sleep."

"I love you too. Good night babe." I said yawning and passing out before I knew what hit me.


	8. Vacation and Motorcycles

Finding My Mate

It's been 2 months now since I had met Klaus and I couldn't be any happier. Honestly I couldn't have asked for a better mate. I was so used to seeing my brothers ignore their mates, and them just being sad, I was terrified it would be like that, but no matter how clingy I am feeling Klaus always accommodates it. Plus the sex is amazing.

I came home one afternoon after getting up at the crack of dawn to go shopping with Bekah, to find 2 duffel bags sitting at the door. "Bekah…what's-"

"Hello love! Finally you're back!" Klaus yelled coming into the entry hall, kissing me, and grabbing the bags. "Let's get a move on then." I was pushed by Bekah into the car and before I knew it we were on our way.

"What's happening right now?" I questioned.

"Bekah packed your bag last night, don't worry. We're going on vacation." I looked over at him stunned.

"Really? Just you and me?" He nodded, holding my hand as he drove. "Where?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." He chuckled as I pouted. Before I knew it we were at the airport checking our bags in. "Trust me, you're going to love it." I laughed following him through the airport all the way to the plane that was boarding now.

"You are great with timing aren't you?" I rolled my eyes as we sat down and talked for a little while before I started yawning.

"Go to sleep love. It's alright." I nodded, leaning onto his shoulder and drifting off, just imagining what kind of place Klaus had in mind for us.

.

"Come on love. Wake up. Open your eyes, we're here." I felt my eyes flutter open slowly as I groaned, still tired. I followed him blindly, still half asleep, making him laugh at me. "You're adorable princess. Simply adorable. Come on, I rented a car, it should be waiting for us." I helped him put the bags in the trunk before we were on our way to god knows where.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Of course love. Look out your window." I glanced out the window quickly to see nothing but ocean. I was about to question him as to what beach we were at when we passed a sign and my body filled with dread.

'Welcome To Santa Carla'

"What are we doing here? Klaus oh my god!" I screamed, turning around to see 'Murder Capital of the World' on the back. "We're gonna die. David's gonna see me, he's going to kill me. Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Calm down love. You are 6 years older now, I would be surprised if they recognized you, and on top of that, you're covered in my scent, they can't smell you. And do you really think I can't take a few night walkers? We're safe, I wanted to see the place that makes you so happy, you love it here, and I want to know why." He explained and I calmed down slightly.

"It's really sweet of you to do this, I just don't want you hurt." He kissed the back of my hand gently as we arrived in town and pulled up to the hotel.

"I won't get hurt love. You relax here, I'll go check in." I nodded as I sat in the lobby chair with the bags waiting for him. I had never been in here before, never seeing a need, it was actually quite nice. "Come on love." We ended up in the penthouse suite, but what else did I honestly expect from Niklaus? "Now, what do you do for fun around here?" I looked up at him smirking.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. Oh he's going to regret that later.

.

"Why do I ask you things?" Klaus groaned as he stared at the motorcycle I had just made him rent.

"Suns going down. We have to stick to the streets or we'll run into my brothers. Come on."

"Hey! This is your trip. Our first time being by ourselves, I don't care about your family and neither should you. Do whatever you want. Show me what you love about this place cause so far, it's like every other beach." I grinned at him, realizing that I was being an idiot before pulling him onto the bike. "I want you to know any other time I would complain about not driving." I laughed, starting the engine.

"Hold on tight my love." I wrapped his arms around my waist and took off as fast as I could.

"Holy Shit! Alright, maybe letting you drive was a bad idea." We drove for another few minutes, until we arrived at the boardwalk, though I believe I shocked the shit out of my mate when I kept driving onto the boardwalk. "Why did I expect anything less from you?" He shouted and I laughed.

I pulled the bike off of the boardwalk and flew down the steps onto the beach. We rode down the beach, crashing through beach parties, and riding over sand dunes for a while until we saw lights ahead. "Shit! Hold On!" I hit the ignition going faster toward the sound of more engines.

"Meg! What-"

"Shut up!" I could now see the faces of the riders in front of me and tried very hard to show no emotion, swerving in between all of them and pulling out onto a street, leaving my curious brothers behind, before pulling back in at the hotel and parking the bike. "And now you've seen my brothers."

"Those guys? I didn't get a good look at them but, it's exactly what I expected."

"Yeah…that's my family."


	9. Frogs and Brothers

Finding My Mate

We had been here for a few days already and stuck mostly to going out during the day but even I had to admit it was getting boring. The nightlife is what's great about this place. We had decided to just stay out all night on the boardwalk, since we were planning on leaving in a few days. "Well you're right love. The nightlife here is amazing. I still don't understand fully how much you love it, I couldn't do this every night, but it is fun." We walked around like every shop until we came to a comic shop. "Kol was looking for a few things, I want to see if I can find any in here, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, just make it fast." I said eying the garlic hanging everywhere. He walked around the store quickly, finding a few of the books Kol had wanted before going and paying.

"You new here?"

"Just a pit stop really." Klaus explained.

"Well I'd get going, before you get hurt. Santa Carla ain't the safest place around. It's a haven for the undead." That made Klaus laugh out loud, but I didn't find it very funny.

"Really, and how do you know that?"

"You haven't seen the missing posters hanging…everywhere! Protect yourselves." The one in the bandana said, shoving a cross at Klaus.

"Yeah, like this is going to do anything, are you going to tell me you're vampire hunters as well?" I flinched back from the cross as Klaus slammed it on the table.

"Klaus, leave it. Let's just go." I begged, pulling him from the counter before I heard the kid speak again.

"Hey, catch." I turned, grabbing the object that was flying at me before realizing he had thrown his cross. I dropped it, holding my burning hand as tears began forming.

"You'll pay for that." Klaus growled, grabbing them by the necks and dragging them to the back room. They hit him with more crosses, sprayed holy water, but nothing worked and that was when they realized they were in trouble.

"Are you a werewolf?" The other brother asked.

"A werewolf and a vampire together, never thought I'd see the day."

"And it's the _last_ thing you'll see." I snarled, biting into the first ones throat harshly, draining him, before doing the same to the second one. I then tore their bodies apart, making it look like a real murder scene, turning back to Klaus, who gave me his jacket to cover the blood on my shirt.

"Come on then love, I still need a meal."

"To the beach then my love, always a few stray partiers down there. Just another reason to love Santa Carla." We walked down the beach for a while, just talking and watching the ocean before hearing shouts from behind a large sand dune. We climbed up slowly, looking down and seeing my brothers mid feast.

"More vampires." Klaus realized and just as I was about to speak I saw a girl crawling up the sand, seemingly going unnoticed by my brothers, before getting up and making a run for it.

"They didn't see her. She's going back to the boardwalk, Klaus!" I hissed. He took off, draining the girl in record time before tossing her body down toward the fire, getting the guys attention.

"You should pay more attention kids, I won't be cleaning up your mess again." Klaus growled before sliding back down the sand toward me.

"Now you've done it." I snarled and he looked at me shocked before realization came to his face.

"Them?" I nodded and he lifted me up, taking off back to the boardwalk. "I'm sorry love, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted them to take more notice to their meals, they act like children."

"That's us, that's what we do. Sleep all day, party all night, never grow old, never die. It's fun to be a vampire." I smiled as we grabbed some human food and sat at a picnic table.

"Well, you don't behave like that anymore, all that will do is get you exposed in any other place. Every once in a while a killing spree is nice, but I find a meal and compulsion is just as nice."

"Easy for you to say, some of us can't compel people Nik. And I don't think-" I cut myself off as I saw my brothers again, but this time walking into Max's shop looking upset. "We should go."

"Or not. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, hasn't every vampire heard my story by now? Maybe you and your brothers haven't but your head must have right? At least the story of the originals if not mine specifically." I shrugged getting up just as they stepped back out of the shop, scoping the boardwalk. "Come on, the boardwalks closing soon…how about a late night swim?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face before he picked me up and ran to a secluded part of the beach. I watched as Klaus stripped to his boxers before jumping into the calm water, looking back and waiting for me. I pulled off my shirt and pants as well as his jacket so I was left in my bra and panties. "You know, if I was human, I would freeze to death right now." I stated, walking into the cold water.

"You worry too much love." He laughed and pulled me under.

"Maybe you don't worry enough." I countered, as we came back up, and I shook my hair in his face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to have to hurt my family. I do still love them, even if they don't love me."

"I'm sure they love you, maybe they just don't know how to show it." He shrugged pulling me closer and kissing down my neck to my collar bone and inching toward my breasts when suddenly we heard a very loud wolf whistle. We turned quickly around, seeing my brothers standing on the dock along with Max.

"Oh no." I groaned and Klaus chuckled pulling me out of the water and handing me my clothes. We dressed fast, tugging on my skinny jeans, and top while completely soaked, before sliding my beanie on and pulling ourselves back onto the dock when Max stepped up.

"This territory is claimed, who do you think you are?" Klaus burst out laughing in his face, before getting it under control.

"Claimed? Are you kidding me? That's such an old concept for vampires it seems ridiculous. I can go wherever I want, if I want to take my mate to the beach I will and you can't do anything about it. How about a thank you rather than this rudeness, I mean, I did stop that girl from getting away from you."

"Thanks, now leave." David snarled and I jumped back from my brother, having an almost unconscious need to follow his rules.

"Ohh, boys got an attitude, watch out kid, it'll get you killed someday."

"Are you threatening me?" All my brothers began growling and Klaus looked down at me. I was attached to his side, practically begging him not to kill them.

He sighed, turning back. "No. Any other day I would kill you for growling at me like that, but not today."

"Why not?" Paul laughed, thinking Klaus a liar.

"I'm feeling generous. Now, Max is it? I would find it important to inform your boys how to act in the presence of an original." My mate smirked and Max's face drained of color.

"Max?" Marko questioned as Max backed up slightly.

"I sincerely apologize, you may stay how-ever long you want."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled and I hid behind Klaus.

"Thank you. Go on about your night." Klaus took my hand and began walking away, and before I knew it I found myself in the air, falling into the ocean. When I surfaced I saw David fighting Klaus, with everyone else ready to step in if need be.

"BOYS! Stop This!" Max shouted as I walked back to shore, and was lifted again, this time in Paul's grip. Klaus noticed where I was and threw David away, getting attacked by Dwayne and Marko just as Paul was about to sink his teeth into my neck.

"Paulie no…" I begged and his body went rigid. I was spun around so fast I nearly got whiplash, and found my brother staring at me. It wasn't until I locked eyes with him that I heard him gasp and saw his realization.

"How…"

"That's my mate, and if you don't stop, you being my pack won't matter anymore, he will kill you!"

Paul ran over to them, pulling Marko off of Klaus, holding him back as Sam and Michael helped Dwayne up. David had stupidly gone after him again and found himself on his back so fast I could barely see it with my enhanced vision. I watched my mate hold my brother down and I lost my reserve, just as he was about to tear out his heart I tackled him from the side and crouched in front of my injured brother. "Move love."

"No Niklaus! You cannot kill them!" I wasn't ordering him, I was pleading with him to spare them.

"They tried to hurt you. They would have killed you, they need to suffer for that, you know the way this works love, now come here." He said approaching my family again, who had helped David off of the ground.

"Always and Forever!" I shouted and he froze mid-step. "You and your family have a pact, and just because they don't care about me, doesn't mean I don't love them, and it doesn't mean I'm going to let you hurt my brothers!"

There was a pregnant pause as Klaus considered what I was saying and my family no doubt tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. "What do you want me to do here Meg? If anyone else had put their hands on you like that I would have torn them off by now."

"David's David, he's always hated me, and that's not going to change now. Walk away babe please? I want to go home now…I just want to go home." He considered it for another moment before pulling me to his chest and nuzzling my hair and into my neck.

"Is that really what you want?" I nodded and he sighed. "Let's go home then baby. You get off easy this time Night Walker, but put a hand on my mate again, and she won't be able to stop me, brother or not." Klaus snarled, pulling me away. We were just about to leave the boardwalk when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see…


	10. Confessions and Family

Finding My Mate

"What do you want Paul?" I asked as Klaus pulled me into his arms, ready to attack him.

"You left. I woke up and you were gone Meg, do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought you walked into the sun!" He shouted angrily.

"Check your tone boy, no one speaks to my mate like that." Klaus growled and I put a hand on his chest to stop him from moving as the others walked up.

"This is my sister, so kindly and respectfully fuck off! I thought you were dead! We all did! We mourned you!"

"I don't know what you want me to say here! I told you what I wanted and you all dismissed it! You all have your mates, you are all happy, well I wanted to be happy too! But no, no, why does she need that? You all saw me as a little 14 year old kid, and do you know why that is? Huh? 'Cause you let that dick turn me when I was still a kid! Do you know what it's like to live in a body that changed in the middle of puberty, for 30 years?! You were supposed to protect me, and take care of me, you promised, but you met Marko and that all went out the window."

They all looked at me stunned. "You love Marko!"

"Yes, I love Marko, and Dwayne like they're my brothers, and though I hate myself for this I even love David, but that's not the point! You stopped caring about me a long time ago, so did Marko and Dwayne, and let's be honest David never cared but it still hurt! I just wanted you all to act like brothers! Like family, but you pretended I wasn't there half the time. So I left, I found my mate, and I have a new family. A sister, and 2 big brothers who would never give up on me, who would never forget about me! Klaus gave me the family I always wanted us to be, the family I deluded myself into thinking we were, but that's not what we are Paul, we're pack, and nothing more. We may all share blood, and you may have been born my brother, but I've learned that doesn't make us all family. You gave up a long time ago, and it's not my fault that when you come to your senses and want the same thing I do I've already given up." They all stared at me shocked. They probably had never heard me say that much at once before.

"How could you think I don't love you?" I heard a voice from behind Paul question. "I don't care if you're Paul's sister, if I didn't want you in my pack you wouldn't have been in it. Who do you think brought you food every night you didn't go out with us? You think it was one of these guys? I let you ride with me, hell, I've let you drive my bike. You hung next to me every day we went to sleep. You're my sister. I ain't good at all this feelings bull shit but, I love you kid, I always have." I couldn't stop the tears cascading down my face after hearing David's words. I've never heard him say anything like that to anyone…not even Michael. I pulled myself out of Klaus' grip and lunged into David's arms, feeling him lift me off the ground and hug me tightly to his chest.

"I never knew you cared that much. Couldn't you have said it? Just once to let me know you cared about me as much as I did for you?"

"I'm sorry, it's late, but now I've said it, and I'm never saying it again, so don't forget it." I pulled back a little looking into his face.

"Can you say it one more time? I want to record it, for later play back…just in case I forget." He smirked his typical dangerous smirk.

"No." I chuckled slightly, kissing his cheek and pulling away from him.

"And I thought my family was screwed up." Klaus laughed to himself but we all heard it, causing us to smile as I was pulled into a tight embrace by Marko and Dwayne.

"Don't you ever think we don't care about you! We don't relate to you well, we ain't never had sisters before, but we love you kiddo." Dwayne stated, kissing my head.

"Yeah, you're our little sister…even if you ain't so little anymore." Marko chuckled gesturing to my body making Klaus growl. " _Sister_. Get it?" Klaus continued to glare before snarling and jumping at Marko, which turned into a play fight of some kind, maybe some male dominance thing, I don't know, all I know is, I could get used to this in my life.


End file.
